A Maybe Unrequited Love
by nsm6
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic about our favorite couple Yunnoha! Just kidding it's Nanofate. Anyways come and read to see what it's all about. Hope you like it! Rated T cuz I said so thou it doesn't very rated Tish but ehhh whatever XD


****A/N: Whoot just in time for Valentine's Day...well at least 30 minutes before today ends in pacific time. XD Anyways I came up with this during my afternoon nap. Yes I take afternoon naps. With me sleeping at 2 or 3 in the morning every night(day?) and getting up at seven, I need it. Anyways the angel quote and the soliloquy is not mine. I found them online. (the joys of google) The ideas were what happened the today at school from different people. Anyways I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own MGLN. Never did and probably never will. T_T

**A Maybe Unrequited Love**

Fate Testarossa stared at the calendar. February 14th is almost here. In other words, Valentine's Day is just around the corner. And yet she has no one to spend it with. Sure, Fate has someone in mind that she wants to spend it with. But that person is just darn too oblivious to notice Fate's affections.

"How long has it been since I've known her? Five, six, seven years? We're in high school now. So around seven years. Every Valentine's Day so far, I've tried to show my affections for her. Yet she still hasn't noticed. Is it her way of politely rejecting me or has she really not noticed yet? All her friends have noticed already. Yet she hasn't. It's been seven long years. I suppose this would be last attempt. If it fails, then I might as well go out with a bang!"

Her plan started the six days before Valentine's Day. On the first day, Fate went really early into Nanoha's first period classroom to place a beautiful bright red rose and a huge Hershey's kiss on Nanoha's desk. (Fate and Nanoha share a lot of classes together) On the Hershey's kiss, there was a note that said "I wish I could kiss you for real but for now this will do, From a shy and secret admirer"

To say Nanoha was surprised was an understatement. Hayate, who was in another class on the opposite side of the building, could hear Nanoha's "EHHHHHHHHHHH!" echoing in her class.

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan! Do you know who my secret admirer could be?" Nanoha asked Fate during their lunch. "I don't really know. Who do you think it is from?" Fate replied while her heart was beating rapidly.

"Hmm I'm not too sure but I think it might either be Yunno or Chrono since they are about the only boys that I'm pretty familiar with." Each word that came out of Nanoha's mouth shot deep into Fate's heart causing wrenching pain. With each word, Fate's confidence grew less and less. Nanoha continued to talk but Fate zoned out and her friends gave her sympathetic glances.

That night, Fate almost chickened out due to Nanoha's words but she didn't. The next day, Fate placed two roses on Nanoha's desk along with a cute fuzzy bear with a note that read "Here's a kind and warm companion to stay by your side when I'm not there."

Nanoha was feeling slightly sad because she hadn't seen a gift from her secret admirer in first period but she instantly cheered up when she saw the gifts in second period. Nanoha began to search for her secret admirer, dragging her reluctant friends into the search. They were saddened to see how Fate flinch every time Nanoha asks if this guy could be her secret admirer.

The third day, Fate was almost caught by Nanoha. Nanoha was determined to catch her secret admirer in the act of placing her gifts but due to a quick sleight of hand, Fate was able to hide her gifts. They were three red roses and pendants in the shape of a bright red ruby and a golden star. A little note was attached to the pendent that read "You are the jewel of my soul and many stars I see but no star shines like thee in mine eyes."

Now Nanoha talked constantly about her secret admirer, almost obsessively. She didn't understand how the person was so sneaky to be able to pass by her defenses. She so badly wanted to know the identity of her secret admirer. She wanted to know how her admirer was able to know all her secrets and her likes that she tells only to her close group of friends. She still hasn't noticed that Fate was eating less and less. How Fate was becoming more and more pale. How Fate seemed to flinch and wince over each of Nanoha's theories of the identity of the admirer.

The fourth day's gift was not as cheerful. There was four red roses now but instead there was a soliloquy that after reading Nanoha almost burst into tears.

To love, or not to love: that is the sorrow:  
>Whether to suffer the burden on the heart,<br>Or to turn aback and shun the pain,  
>And by leaving, to callus: To cry, to weep;<br>No more; and by death to say it is over  
>The pain and anguish of tortured soul,<br>That drowns one woman's hope, not once but evermore.  
>Praying for death to come: To cry, to weep;<br>To die; 'tis but a dream; ay, there's the rub;  
>For in this dream of love what truth may come,<br>When loves immortal virtues have shown their face.  
>Must cause us thought; please hear the truth<br>That mends the gashes of the broken heart  
>For who can live life immortal alone,<br>The hope is nigh, sorrows song has faded,  
>The pangs of unrequited love, of,<br>The tears of pain that burned the cheeks of man,  
>That always failed to dry before the dawn<br>When morning breaks, a mask is painted  
>With the ease that comes from repetition<br>To hide the truth from the world's prying eyes  
>But the dread of discovery looms<br>The terror of truth revealed has come  
>No escape is clear, no salvation is near<br>And drives us to the brink of freeing death  
>Then love's sweet sound pulls us back from deaths grip<br>Thus what we fear most is our salvation  
>And so our fears appear unfounded<br>Is this the truth or have our eyes been shrouded  
>And keeping us unguarded from the pain,<br>With sorrow creeping in, to steal our hearts  
>And take from us all that remains of hope<br>The fair princess! True love of my heart  
>Be all my sorrow remembered.<p>

"It must be someone that has an unrequited love towards me. But I don't remember rejecting anyone's confessions." Nanoha tearfully said after calming down. "It must be so painful. Now I must find my secret admirer and you guys are going to help!"

'If only you knew the truth. Can't you see the pain you're causing Fate? Can't you see that Fate was the one to send all those gifts? If you were just a little less oblivious to your surroundings, maybe you could have noticed it. Your sense of empathy is very high towards your friends. That's how we became friends with each other yet you still can't understand Fate truly.' Hayate woefully thinks while the rest of the friends agree to help Nanoha out.

On the fifth day, Suzuka and Arisa were standing guard at the school's gate, Vita and Hayate were on the first floor, Signum and Shamal were on the second floor while Nanoha was watching from the roof. Fate sneaked in through a secret back door entrance and the rest of the group let her past, knowing Fate's Valentine plan.

Nanoha gasped in delight and frustration when yet again her secret admirer has struck again. On her desk were five red roses and a beautiful cake that read "A tasty treat for a very sweet girl!" What was even better was that the cake was in Nanoha's favorite colors, white and blue, and that the cake was dark chocolate, Nanoha's favorite. Because she worked in her parent's café, Midoriya, Nanoha grew tired of eating the super sweet goods that she baked. Nanoha still likes chocolate but prefers the semi sweet taste of dark chocolate.

"Fate-chan, did you tell anyone that I liked dark chocolate better than the other kinds?" Nanoha questioned Fate since Fate was the only one that knew that fact. "No, Nanoha I haven't." Fate tiredly replied.

"Are you okay? You look a little bit pale. Have you been eating right?" Nanoha worriedly asks after seeing what Fate looks like. "No, I'm fine. I didn't get enough sleep yesterday. I'm fine really."

"O-oh, okay. Take care of yourself, Fate-chan."

It was the sixth day, the last day before Valentine's Day and Nanoha has still yet to find out the name of her secret admirer. She has given up trying to catch the admirer in the act but hopes that the person would reveal themselves on Valentine's Day. The gifts this time were six red roses, of course, and an angel with one wing. Lying at the feet of the angel was a note that read "We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another."

Nanoha was surprised by the deepness of that one quote. For the past few days, she feels that she has been falling more and more in love with her secret admirer. The secret admirer had slowly buried itself in her heart and now refuses to come out. Nanoha feels like she knows her secret admirer. All these gifts that the admirer had gave her were clues towards the person's identity. She just needs to find out exactly how to connect these clues.

The seventh day, Valentine's Day, was here. It was the last day of Fate's plan after this, if Nanoha still hasn't find out the identity of her secret admirer then Fate will give up and wish for the greatest happiness and joy for Nanoha when Nanoha finds her true love.

Seven red roses were all that was on the desk. No note. Nothing. She checked everywhere in her math class but found nothing. Nanoha was disappointed. She had hoped there would be more from her secret admirer. She was so close. All she needs is one last clue to find out the name of her admirer.

To make things worse, her math teacher decides to give out a quiz. Nanoha hadn't studied. She was too preoccupied by the secret admirer to study. She turned around to talk to Fate who sat behind her but saw empty space. Nanoha turned toward Hayate and asked where Fate was.

"She must be sick or something. She looked pretty pale these past few days."

Nanoha was even more disappointed. She had wanted to apologize to Fate for ignoring her the past few days. She felt really guilty that she hadn't noticed her best friend was in such a state.

"No talking now, Takamachi-san. The quizzes are out." The teacher said. "Sorry, sensei." Nanoha replied.

She started working on the first problem. Find f(x) of the integral of (cos^2 x)(sin^5 x)dx. Using trig substitution find the original equation of the integral of dx/(2x^2-6x+25)^(1/2). Nanoha slowly worked through the quiz. It was a little challenging since she hadn't really remembered how to do these problems. Finally Nanoha reached the last problem and she started crying. Her secret admirer had left a note! It read "Will you do me the honor of being my Valentine and go out with me? I will wait for you at our place. If you have figured out my identity, then you know the place. I will be there the whole day. If by twelve AM, I still have not seen you then I will assume you don't return my feelings and will never bother you ever again."

"Sensei! I have to leave now! Please!" Nanoha shouted after reading the last problem. "Go ahead. I have already received permission to let you out early and I hope you find your secret admirer." The teacher smiled at Nanoha.

"Thank you!" Nanoha shouted as she ran out the door.

"I really hope she finally figures out that Fate was her secret admirer." Hayate told the teacher. "Right sensei? Or should I say Mrs. Harlaown?"

"Haha you got me! I guess I can't hide from your sharp eyes, Hayate." Lindy takes off her wig and glasses. "And yeah I really hope Nanoha finds out. I think the two of them should be together."

Tears blinded her eyes as Nanoha raced out of the school. 'How was I so oblivious? Why didn't I not think of that? 'Our place' was the last clue! I must have hurt Fate-chan so much. The place that she was talking about must be that place!'

Nanoha ran and weaved between the crowds of people at the park. Due to her haste, she accidently tripped and landed on her hands and knees. Grimacing in pain, she continued on, believing that this pain was nothing compared to the pain that Fate went through.

Fate leaned on the rails over the bridge, gazing out into the sea. 'My last chance and this is it. If by twelve AM, Nanoha is not here then it's all over….. I don't want it to end! I don't want to give up this love. It's too painful but there's no way I can give up this love!'

"….Nanoha, I-I l-love you," Fate whispers into the wind.

"I love you too, Fate-chan!" Fate gasped and whirled around to see Nanoha bent over in half, gasping for breath. She gasped again at the sight of the blood dripping down Nanoha's scraped knees.

Fate started forward towards Nanoha and maneuvered the two of them towards a bench. She took out a handkerchief and starts bandaging one knee. She then ripped her t-shirt's sleeve and bandaged the other knee. Nanoha was still panting for air.

"W-why, Fate-chan? *Gasp* What didn't you tell me you loved me?" Nanoha panted out. "I-I thought you would notice. And this love isn't right! How could a girl love another girl? I didn't want you to be disgusted by me. I-"

Fate was cut off by a deep kiss from Nanoha.

Minutes passed. Hours, days, years passed before they finally separated.

"D-don't say that! This can't be wrong. This feels too right to be wrong. I now realize that I've always been in love with you ever since I first saw you that day. I was just too oblivious to my own feelings. But now I can say it."

"I love you, Fate Testarossa, with all my heart."

Fate started crying. "I never thought this would happen. I had hoped but never believed in it. Thank you so much."

"No thank you for the wonderful Valentine gifts. I loved each and every one of them. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get you a gift in return."

"It's ok, Nanoha. You accepting my love is the best gift that I could ask for." Fate replied.

Fate slowly closed the distance between their faces. "I will ask once more. Will you do me the honor of being my Valentine and go out with me?"

"Yes! Yes! And one more yes!" Nanoha yelled. "Now kiss me!"

**The End**

A/N: Anyone wanna give me ideas, on what to do next for my fics? I have some ideas but my muse isn't cooperating with me. Maybe I'm only good for oneshots. T_T anyways I would love it if someone could be my friend and help me out with making fics since this is my first time and yeah. It would also increase my rate of updating (an incentive) *nudge nudge wink wink* XD

THANKS SO MUCH!


End file.
